


Chemistry

by yeaka



Series: A Honeycomb Tree [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Half-Mirrorverse, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant, PWP, Rimming, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones buys a second servant to play with his favourite pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in an AU where the setting is similar to the mirror universe in some regards, but the characters are more similar to the regular ones. **Blanket warning** for the Terran Empire being a totalitarian dystopia with all its trickle-down issues, which tinges the servitude with hints of slavery. While this is written smutty and fluffily, please be aware of the problematic fantasy elements and your own comfort levels.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Halfway across the corner, Jim stops abruptly, and Leonard just keeps walking. The leash in his hands pulls taut, and still he walks, until Jim yelps and it comes down to a show of strength. Naturally, Leonard’s stronger, and Jim’s forced to stumble a step forward, whining loudly, “I don’t wanna go to sickbay—I’m not sick!”

“I didn’t say anything about sickbay,” Leonard grumbles, pace still brisk, now just tugging Jim along behind him with two hands. It forces Jim to bend forward awkwardly, the silver collar around his neck insisting he follow his master, even though the rest of him is trying not to. He can be such a _brat_ sometimes. 

“I’m not stupid, Bones! This is totally the way to sickbay—you said we were just going for a walk—”

“Well, I lied.” Leonard turns around and sticks out his tongue, just to see the scowl on his pet’s pretty features. 

As they pass a group of redshirts, one of them chuckles, “You need help with your pet there, doctor?”

Before Leonard can answer, Jim’s growling, “Shut up, Cupcake.” And then he hurries up to Leonard’s side, because Lieutenant Hendorff is actually allowed to finish the fights he starts. (And is considerably bigger than Jim, but Jim’s unlikely to properly consider that.) Leonard still doesn’t stop; Jim’s distraction has made it easier to bring him towards their destination, and Hendorff’s already disappearing around the far corner.

Turning back to Leonard, Jim whines again, “You know I hate checkups.”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re not getting a checkup, you baby.”

“I’m not?” The double doors of sickbay part for their arrival, and Leonard takes them straight through, ignoring his general staff buzzing around him. He’s still technically off duty; this is beta shift. But his package should’ve arrived by now, and this is where he wanted it setup.

They stop in front of Leonard’s office doors, partially because Leonard wants to explain and partially because Jim’s resisting again. “You know the Empire tradeship we docked with this morning?”

Looking skeptical, Jim says, “Yeah...” For a civilian servant, Jim’s always very interested in the ship comings and goings. If he weren’t such trouble and could afford the Academy, he probably could’ve done well in Starfleet. 

Instead, personal servitude was the only way to get him aboard a ship, and now he’s Leonard’s faithful puppy. He’s wearing nothing but his yellow panties and his collar, bound at the end of Leonard’s leash. He’s not a _bad_ servant, by any means. He’s actually quite smart, very beautiful, and _very_ good in bed. ...He’s just a little _too_ eager at times, and he can be as insolent as a five year old when he wants to be.

Still, Leonard’s ridiculously attached to the kid. He’s had Jim since his Academy days, and Jim’s been a good boy for the majority of that.

So, he explains, “I got a toy for you to play with.” His grin warps into a smirk as Jim lights up.

“A toy? For me? What is it?” A second later, his expression falls back into suspicion. “Wait, why is it in sickbay? Does it need to be inspected? Are you going to inspect me again? Are you going to _experiment_ on me again?” He says it like Leonard’s some evil mad scientist, and not a master who simply tried out a new fucking machine on his servant last week and used a loaded hypospray to temporarily stimulate said servant’s sex drive the week before that and... he can’t quite remember what he did the week before that, but as a doctor, it’s his duty to keep abreast of science. And that means ‘experiments.’

And Jim’s always a good test subject. His new toy might be too, but Leonard simply says, “You’re going to inspect it, and if you don’t like it, then it never even sullied our quarters and I’ll just find another one.” That is a small point of concern for him—he does think Jim will like the _idea_ of this, but... Jim’s still a person, even if he doesn’t rank on their ship, and this is something he’s really going to have to genuinely take to and enjoy for Leonard to be able to sleep tonight. 

But he tells himself not to worry about that. Jim’s generally sex-crazy; he’ll eat it up. Hopefully. Leonard plugs his code into the small wall panel, and the doors open for them, Leonard dragging Jim again. 

As soon as the doors close, Jim freezes again. 

He stares down at the center of the glass cage taking up the corner of Leonard’s office, sectioned off from everything. The floor inside is draped in soft, white sheets, with a dog bowl of generic food and a water bottle in the corner, meant for whenever Leonard has to leave Jim in here during his shift. It keeps him out of trouble and, more importantly, out of Leonard’s hair. Today, there’s more in the cage than just that. 

There’s Leonard’s new servant, lying on his back with his legs in the air, bent at the knees and displaying his perfect, round ass. His wrists are tied to a bar stretched behind his head, clipped to the back of his collar. His sleek, black hair is perfectly arranged across his forehead, his bow lips drawn together and his dark eyes sliding automatically over to the two of them. He met Leonard during negotiations, but it would’ve been easy to pick him out as the master anyway. The new servant is quiet and still, obediently waiting for instructions. 

He’s just as gorgeous here as he was on the trader vessel, in everything from the globes of his ass to the pointed tips of his ears. He cost a pretty penny, too—Vulcans are an endangered species. But Leonard convinced the captain that this was for the best; a Vulcan, with their superior strength and other such features, will make a good test subject. A Vulcan underling will be an asset to this vessel. ...For science.

Leonard’s full of shit and he knows it, but the Empire’s all about getting things they want rather than need, so he doesn’t feel bad. He glances sideways at Jim and says, “His name’s Spock. Don’t worry; he’s not replacing you. He’ll just give you a place to relieve some of your energy and me another test victim.” Younger than Leonard, Jim is sometimes bursting with more energy than he wants to deal with. After a pause, Leonard adds with a smirk, “And maybe I’ll use him to breed you, since you’ve been such a good pup.” Jim smiles too; Leonard’s constantly making dog jokes at him, and they’re never far from the truth.

Leonard was going to ask from the start if Jim would be okay with this, but he can tell from the enraptured look on Jim’s face that he is. Explanation over, Jim wanders over to the cage, his entire body pressing into it, hands on the glass, peering down. Spock is watching Jim back very carefully. Leonard asks, “Do you like him?” At first glance, anyway. 

Jim breathes, “He’s beautiful.”

A moment later, Jim’s whirling around to ask, “Can I go in? Please? Please, please?”

Leonard snorts. “You’re that bad at listening? I said he was for you to play with.” Strolling over to a panel on the glass, Leonard taps in the coordinates for the end to slide back into the wall, opening a door of sorts. Jim’s instantly rushing over, darting inside, and Leonard closes the door after him mostly for show. There’s a chair by the desk in the corner that Leonard pulls up. He can tell this is going to be good. Spock doesn’t move a muscle, even though holding his legs spread and in the air like that must be tiring. 

Jim stands over him, just looking at first. Unlike Jim, Spock isn’t wearing any clothes. Just his collar, just his bindings. He’ll need to earn his panties, just like Jim did. Jim earns pants sometimes, but he’s usually disobedient enough to lose them within twenty-four hours. He almost never gets as far as a shirt. Spock looks like he’ll be in full décor by the end of the week, but then, Jim might just be a bad enough influence to ruin even a Vulcan’s obedience.

Jim gets down on his knees, sitting right up close to Spock’s ass, and he turns to Leonard to croon, “Can I lick his cock?”

Leonard’s legs spread. Jim’s eyes dart down for just a second; Leonard’s big enough to always show through his pants, always merit attention. He’s going to be a lot bigger in a bit, he can tell. “You can do anything to him you like. In fact, licking might be a good idea—why don’t you clean him off for me.”

Jim salutes like a good soldier before promptly turning back to the bound Vulcan, leaning down on all fours to press his tongue into the base of Spock’s dick. His mouth opens wide, lips nestled between Spock’s balls, and Spock’s eyes roll back in his head, closing quickly. His lips part just a fraction of a millimeter. Jim’s tongue slides slowly up Spock’s long shaft, tracing green veins and the slightly curved underside, not stopping when he gets to the head. There, Jim swirls his tongue, mapping out the tip before lowering his mouth, popping around it. He sucks loudly a few times, and when he pulls off, he bends back down to kiss Spock’s navel. 

Spock’s even breath hitches. Leonard can’t help but wonder how he’ll like Jim, not that it’s a huge concern. Even if they don’t wind up liking each other emotionally, Jim clearly likes Spock at least on a superficial level, and surely Spock will be able to appreciate Jim in bed. Jim’s irresistible in bed. That pretty blond hair, those plush pink lips, those iridescent blue eyes, not to mention his trim, strong body... it’s enough to make any man drool.

Jim moves like a pornstar, the way he slithers over Spock’s body, up between Spock’s legs. His hands fall to either side of Spock’s head, thumbs brushing Spock’s pinkies, bound and useless. Jim lowers down so that their foreheads are almost touching, Jim’s bangs brushing Spock’s, and they’re both making unwavering eye contact. Jim says quietly, “Spock, I’m Jim.”

A few more seconds, and Jim glances at Leonard. Knowing everything in that look, Leonard simply nods. Spock’s eyes have followed Jim, but they lock back together as soon as Jim’s attention is back to him. Jim continues, “Our master is Dr. McCoy, but I call him Bones. He’s a kind master, if you’re good.” One of Jim’s hands shifts, drifting over to softly cup Spock’s cheek, thumb stroking it lightly. “You can speak freely.” And then Jim seems to wait.

Spock takes a moment to say quietly, his voice deep and even, “He is not my master yet.”

Jim frowns. He sits up immediately, glancing over at Leonard, but Leonard just shrugs. ‘Yet’ is the keyword. But Jim’s looking at Leonard with that very stern look that makes him seem like more of a commanding officer than an underling.

Spock draws Jim’s attention back by explaining, “The sale is not final, as I have not passed inspection.”

Like a game of Ping-Pong, Jim’s back to Leonard again. “Pass him.”

Leonard lifts an eyebrow at the insolence but just says, “It’s not my approval I’m waiting for.”

“I want him. Pass him.”

Leonard rolls his eyes like he so often does with Jim. “At least try him out first. I’ll confirm the contract after, I promise.” Jim’s gaze lingers. He’s clearly going to hold Leonard to that. Leonard just gestures with his hand to go on, before crossing his arms. He wants a show, not a debate.

For the most part, Jim seems soothed. He looks back at Spock, hesitating before kissing his cheek. It’s a lasting kiss, and when Jim draws back, it’s very slow. He goes in for another kiss to Spock’s jaw line. Another to Spock’s chin, and then he tries to press one to Spock’s nose, but Spock tilts his head back enough that their lips collide instead. Jim smiles into it. 

Jim opens his mouth, and Spock does at the same time, both pink tongues coming out to play. Jim even tilts his head just enough to give Leonard the perfect side view of both sets of lips opening and closing, both tongues sliding over one another, saliva welling up between them. Their eyes both alternate between being completely closed and open a sliver, watching one another. It’s obvious from the way that the kiss goes on that they’re compatible. Jim might be easy most days, but he can still be picky on occasion, and Leonard’s not sure he’s ever seen Jim take to anyone so well before. There’re a lot of people aboard the Enterprise he simply won’t touch, and though there are a few personal servants he’ll play with at Leonard and the other owner’s request, it’s never been careful and intimate quite like this. When he fucks Pavel, Lieutenant Sulu’s pet, for instance, it’s simply quick and all about _sex_. When he fucks Monty, Commander Keenser’s servant, it’s all a show for Leonard’s pleasure. When he rides Captain Khan’s cock in the interest of gaining Leonard some credit with the Empire’s most powerful man, it’s a task to be done, like a particularly enjoyable job. 

But this is something different, something warm and beautiful. They both stop kissing at nearly the same time, eyes opening halfway to look at one another again, and Jim’s hands slip into Spock’s, palms brushing over Spock’s bound wrists, their fingers entwining. Then they’re kissing again, this time with their bodies gently grinding into one another, Spock’s legs beginning to wilt towards wrapping around Jim’s back. They look nothing short of perfect together, pale and slightly tanned skin, pink and green counterpoints, blond strands messing into black. They’re natural. Instant chemistry. Leonard watches them languidly kiss and grind while he palms his lap before deciding this needs to go a little faster. 

“Jim,” he barks, and Jim looks up instantly, not quite lifting off. Spock uses the opportunity to trail light kisses along Jim’s cheek, making Jim smile while he listens to his master. It’s not behaviour a Vulcan would typically engage in, but then, it is the behaviour of a servant that wants a contract. Evidently, Spock’s deemed Jim and Leonard a more logical choice than whatever his former prospects were like. “Aren’t you going to clean him out for me?”

Jim nods. “Of course, _master_.” Leonard can’t help but smirk; he doesn’t get called his title very often. Evidently, his pet’s _very_ pleased with him.

He’s not that unlucky himself. He watches Jim give Spock one last, lingering kiss on the mouth before slipping down, placing quick, fluttering kisses to Spock’s chin and throat on the way. When he kisses along Spock’s chest, he stops to pay each nipple attention, sucking each nub into his mouth while pinching the other, rolling them both around with fingers and tongue. Spock’s expression attempts not to change, but Leonard catches the way his pupils dilate, cheeks staining darker. Then Jim’s making his way down Spock’s stomach, stopping again to smile fondly at the not-quite-limp cock in his way. He nuzzles into it, and it twitches in response. 

But his destination’s lower than that, and he licks back down Spock’s dick, pausing to lap briefly at both balls before pecking both of Spock’s thighs. What’s left is his small, puckered hole, rosy and hairless and not unlike a human’s. Jim has to spread Spock’s cheeks a bit wider with his hands, and then he’s lunging right down, mouth open wide. His lips lock around Spock’s entrance, and Leonard can tell that his tongue must be out, because Spock’s lips part again, still wider. He’ll be quiet in bed, Leonard expects, ashamed and controlled, though this one is supposed to have some human blood. Maybe Jim’ll pull that out of him. As an experienced pet, Jim has a particularly talented tongue. Jim has no shame. He sucks happily away at Spock’s hole, almost humming to himself in his work. 

Spock’s cheeks are increasingly green, and his half-lidded eyes are mostly pupil. He does a good job of holding his legs steady, but as Jim works more and more, Spock’s thighs begin to tremble ever so slightly. Jim’s whole head is moving with his effort, and then he tilts to the side, lips pulling back to show Leonard a lovely view. Jim’s tongue pistons slowly in and out of Spock’s wet, furrowed muscles, deeper and deeper as he gets closer again. Leonard’s cock is quickly hardening, and Spock’s isn’t far behind. It’s already lifted off his stomach at an odd angle, as though it wants to reach back and slap Jim in the face. Leonard might have to order that...

Jim suddenly pulls back and shoves his index finger into his mouth, getting it wet. While he fucks his own mouth with his finger, Leonard reaches back on the counter for lube, finding a small bottle in one of the drawers. He pulls himself out of his pants, smirking when Spock’s eyes dart over and widen a little. Leonard’s very well endowed, bigger than both of them. He slicks himself up and strokes himself slowly, watching Spock’s pretty face and imagining how he’s going to come all over it later. He’s going to rub his cum along the tips of Spock’s ears and make Jim lick it off, and then he’ll come on Jim’s face too. He’d lose himself to daydreams if there weren’t such an erotic sight already in front of him. 

Jim taps the blunt tip of his finger against Spock’s hole, then presses it in and slowly eases it forward. Spock’s breath catches, but he otherwise seems to take it well. Jim’s careful and excruciating gradual pushing in, but he makes it better to watch by leaning down and licking around the rim, encouraging Spock’s muscles to loosen. Without looking away, Jim sighs, “You have a great ass, Spock. Tight, hot, silky-smooth... and the way your muscles are sucking at my finger...” Jim stops to moan. “It feels like your body wants me inside you...” Spock doesn’t answer, but he does arch subtly off the sheets below as Jim slides nearly to the knuckle. 

He pulls back after, then pushes in again. He fucks Spock’s hole and licks at the outside, and then he’s licking his middle finger while his index one is still buried. When it comes out, he tries to press in the two together. Both fingers inside make it difficult to lick at Spock’s entrance properly, so he trails a few kisses up to Spock’s balls, lapping at them instead while he finger fucks Spock and stretches Spock open. Leonard’s hand is moving faster and faster. The only reason he’s not speeding things up is because he knows Spock will need the preparation—Leonard doesn’t approve personal servants he hasn’t fucked. 

Clearly, he needs to fuck Spock as soon as possible, because if he waits too long, Jim’s sure to take the honour of Spock’s first round with them. They’ll have plenty of time to fool around with each other later on days where he’s working. 

Tonight, he waits for Jim to get a third finger in. He watches Jim stretch and probe Spock’s walls, and then Leonard says, “Sit up, Jim.”

Jim looks sad to tear himself away from Spock’s ass, but he obeys, still staring down. Spock’s hole is left wet and twitching, bright red around the edges and a little green beyond that. Jim sits with his hands on the ground between his knees, back perfectly arched. He’d be a good show dog. Or at least, in the looks department. He’s talented, but there’s no way he’d pass any behavioral tests.

Leonard reaches across the counter for the nearest PADD—he already set the code for Spock’s restraints, and as they’re his own, he has an easy time removing them. A simple set of numbers punched into the PADD, and the cuffs around Spock’s wrists snap open, bar separating from the collar with an audible click. Spock looks sharply at Leonard, the desire clear on his face. 

Feeling both smug and benevolent, Leonard nods. “Go for it.” He gets all the best toys. 

Spock lunges up so fast that Jim doesn’t have time to react—one minute he’s sitting between Spock’s spread legs, the next he’s knocked to the floor on his back, pinned down beneath Spock’s strong hands. His mouth is immediately full of tongue, and with a delighted mewling sound, he wraps his arms around Spock’s back. His legs tangle around Spock’s waist, ass trying to lift up and fervently hump Spock. Spock’s grinding right back into Jim, his taut ass flexing beautifully on each downward roll of his hips. Leonard eyes that ass with more than a little hunger, now squeezing his own cock along with pumping it. He was going to watch them fuck each other first, but now he thinks there might not be time for that with how gorgeous they look together. His cock’s not going to be able to wait that long. 

Spock’s movements are eloquent, but not so controlled anymore. He moves like he’s going through _pon farr,_ the thought of which makes Leonard grin too lecherously. He’s definitely going to have fun when that comes around. Not himself, of course; he has no desire to be brutally fucked by a Vulcan. But he’d certainly like to see Jim in that position, and he’s sure it’ll prove valuable in terms of... data.

Perhaps Vulcans are trained to be like this in bed—conditioned to be animals to live up to their endangered status. Make them prove as valuable as they seem. Or maybe Spock just wants Jim that desperately. He’s kissing Jim harshly, leaving no room to get away, and his fingers are trying to slip between them, shuffling down Jim’s panties. They’re crushed too tightly together for Leonard to see Jim’s freed cock, but he knows it must be almost painfully hard. Jim never looks this wanton and needy for anyone but Leonard. It’s enough to almost make Leonard jealous, if it weren’t for the fact that he thoroughly owns both parties and can monitor them at any time. Best they get along anyway, as this definitely isn’t going to be the last show. 

When the panties are as far down Jim’s thighs as they can go, Spock sits up enough to push one of Jim’s legs back, letting the panties slip off and stay looped around the other leg. Then Spock’s leaning back over Jim, though arched higher. He presses his forehead against Jim’s, looking down, and Jim litters Spock’s face with kisses while Spock holds out his cock, leaking profusely from the top as though lubing itself up. Actually, that’s precisely what it’s doing—another handy feature of alien biology. Jim will already be prepared—he has to be with his libido. He’s clutching to Spock’s shoulder blades and petting Spock’s cheek, kissing and making small keening noises, and he rubs his nose against Spock’s and murmurs, “I want you, Spock, I want you...”

It feels like they’ve been serving together for years, not just met. Spock mumbles back, “Jim...” like he’s just learning the name and memorizing it because it’s _so important._ He nuzzles into Jim’s face right back, and he braces himself over Jim’s body again, sliding in. 

Jim gasps as soon as he’s penetrated, head tilting back. One of Spock’s arms is supporting him, curled beneath and cradling Jim’s head, while the other hand runs down Jim’s sides, fingers split like the Vulcan salute. Jim arches into Spock and _moans_ , long and languid, the most erotic noise. It’s one of Leonard’s favourites, and he actually has to stop stroking his cock for fear he’ll come to soon. Spock seems to take an eternity to sink balls-deep, and when he does, he rocks gently in, staying secure. Jim makes a happy noise. Spock kisses him. Spock begins to pull out, pushing back in just as slow. 

Evidently, they want to make love, gradual and gentle. 

Leonard’s not having any of that, and it’s probably time he reminded them both who they belong to. He gets to his feet quickly enough for both of his pets to look over at him. He pumps his cock with one hand while he taps the opening sequence into the cage’s panel with the other. The door slides open, staying that way. 

Leonard comes right in, walking around behind Spock, still in his full uniform while his pets are utterly naked. Jim whimpers, “No, let him fuck me.”

“I’m going to, you brat,” Leonard grumbles, sending Jim a warning glare. 

Jim pouts and mumbles, “Sorry.” Then he sheepishly adds, “I love you?” But Leonard just rolls his eyes. He knows. Jim might’ve said more, but he’s cut of by another gasp as Spock sinks back into him. 

Leonard loves Jim too, in a way, but he’s had Jim a hundred times, and it’s Spock’s turn to please him. He gets down to their level, on his knees, and he takes note of how much bigger he is than Spock, how much broader his shoulders are, how lithe Spock really is. Spock looks over his shoulder but doesn’t stop taking Jim. Leonard reaches down to grab a chunk of Spock’s ass, squeezing one cheek and shifting it to get a good look at Spock’s hole. If he does this right, Spock’s walls should adjust themselves to fit, lubing up, though Jim’s preparation will definitely help. Another Vulcan bonus. As much as Leonard will probably end up teasing Spock down the line—he’s grumpy by nature and already teases Jim mercilessly—Spock’s already proving to be a very good choice. 

He stops his movement when Leonard presses his cock into Spock’s hole, pushing it inside right away. Spock’s back tenses up, and Leonard orders, “Relax.” It’ll make it easier. Jim whimpers, suddenly caught in limbo. 

For the first thrust, Leonard goes slow, savoring the feeling of his new pet’s ass. Spock’s tight, very tight, but he’s also moist, and that helps. He’s wonderfully hot, and his walls seem to be both squeezing at Leonard’s dick and sucking it in. It takes him a minute to get fully inside, sheathed to the hilt. 

Then he pulls out halfway and slams back in, only to repeat the process a second later. He can tell he’s dragging Spock with him, and Jim moans as the force reverberates down to him. Leonard works himself into a quick, fervent rhythm, fucking Spock hard and indirectly shoving Jim against the floor. It’s a good thing there’re sheets beneath them, or Jim would come away from this bruised.

Leonard drapes himself over Spock’s back and flattens them together, letting them kiss before knocking Spock’s head aside with his chin and moving down to kiss Jim. Jim tastes strange, but he doesn’t care. He grabs Spock’s chin and kisses Spock next, his other hand tight in Spock’s waist. He alternates between kissing and biting them both while pounding into them. Every thrust is as delicious as the last, and knowing that he’s shoving Spock’s dick into Jim only makes it better. Leonard’s hard and relentless, controlling everything. 

“Well?” Leonard’s panting, looking down at Jim with something between a smirk and sneer, twisted with pleasure. “What do you think? Did I do good or did I do good?”

“You did _amazing,_ Bones,” Jim moans, voice cracking here and there with spasms of pleasure, punctuated with each thrust.

“Yeah? Tell me how he feels...”

“Oh, big,” A particularly harsh thrust cuts him off. “Not as big as you, ah, but... oh... he’s so _good_.” Jim licks his lips, a naughty habit of his that always makes Leonard want to bite them. Jim nudges Spock’s head with his and groans, “Spock, you’re so good...”

“You as well, Jim,” Spock answers, just as shakily. Leonard bites the tip of Spock’s ear, just to feel Spock flinch in his arms. Jim licks the area after to sooth it while Leonard digs his nose into the back of Spock’s neck above the collar and concentrates on fucking. 

A pet that self-lubricates, front and back, can please them both and looks this damn good doing it. He lucked out. It was worth every last proverbial penny. He pounds into Spock over and over while his orgasm looms on the horizon, all of Jim’s delicious noises only bringing it closer. Jim tries to lift up, hands brushing encouragingly over Leonard’s shoulders, but then they’re tumbling down again, and Spock’s capturing them, slamming them to the floor. They’re back to making out like horny teenagers. Leonard has the fleeting idea to tie their collars together and keep them like this, tongue or cock always inside one another. Vulcans are supposed to have notable stamina. Jim can go all night. Leonard’s not twenty anymore, and he can’t, but this is certainly a sight he’d love to fall asleep to. 

When Leonard knows he’s getting there, he makes it even better for himself. He hisses into Spock’s ear, “Clench your ass.”

Spock obeys immediately, his walls suddenly convulsing around Leonard’s cock, too good to be true. Leonard’s balls tighten, a fiery wave running through him. He screams with pleasure, almost seeing stars. He can feel his cock bursting inside Spock’s tight channel, filling it right up. He humps Spock greedily, milking it all out. Jim screams next; he’s either coming or being filled. Maybe both. 

Spock doesn’t scream, but when Leonard pauses a minute later, Spock pauses with him. Spock slumps down, clearly spent. There’s a thin sheen of sweat on his back that Leonard didn’t notice until now. Leonard doesn’t slump with him; their weight would be too much for Jim. 

Instead, Leonard pulls himself out, feeling satiated and lovely. He takes a minute to climb to his feet, and then he’s strolling around to their fronts, still panting. He kneels down and thrusts his flagging cock between their faces. Jim starts to lick it right away, and Spock joins in once he sees that that’s what Leonard wants. They clean it thoroughly from base to tip, and if Leonard were a few years younger, he might be hard again. 

They’ll probably be hard again in a few minutes, entangled like they are and still shallowly writhing against one another. When Leonard deems himself clean, he taps them both on the cheek with his cock for fun and tucks himself back into his pants. Jim’s mouth tries to follow the movement, eyes still hazy, but Spock moves on to nestle into Jim.

On his feet again, Leonard heads for the doorway, pausing only to slap Spock’s dripping ass. “Jim, clean that up, would you?” Jim’s already trying to push Spock off him by the time Leonard’s out of the cage. 

He closes it up again, wondering vaguely if he should get any work done while he’s here. He’s not ready to bring them back up to his quarters yet anyway, not with them both sweating and smelling of sex and sticky. Jim’s pushing Spock onto his side and crawling down his body, head disappearing between his legs. Spock glances down at Jim before pulling Jim’s hips up to his own face, burrowing in between Jim’s thighs. They begin to eagerly lap at each other’s holes in tandem, Jim tasting Leonard and Spock tasting himself. It takes Leonard a second to pry his eyes away. 

First thing’s first: he has to confirm his purchase. It’s obvious that Spock was worth the price, worth keeping, and Spock seems to want to serve him. He pulls his PADD back over and slips into his chair, ready to digitally sign Spock’s contract. 

Jim and Spock are basically ignoring him, thoroughly wrapped up in one another. It’s not something he’s worried about; he knows his relationship with Jim is strong. But it is terribly distracting. There’s no shame left in either servant, both eating ass like they were made for it. In some ways, they were.

In the end, Leonard has to just turn his chair around, letting them have it. He signs immediately. Obviously, he made the right choice. 

If Leonard knows anything, and he likes to think he knows almost everything, things are going to work out very, very well.


End file.
